Volume one
by Darkkrieg
Summary: 3 Characters stumble upon a strange item that sends them back in time to battlecity.
1. Exchange

Chapter one Exchange  
  
"So I see where donations have been going to"   
  
"^_^' heh heh heh Whats the matter Maraku dont u like the new staff  
  
member meeting lounge?"  
  
"Who said Im complaining? Vertago....since when did it take this  
  
long to get a staff meeting together?"  
  
Vertago laughed and replied,"It never took this long...."  
  
Maraku sighed, "Where the hell is everybody?"  
  
"Lets see.....Fantasy went to some convention, the kus are busy tortureing the gaurdians something about seein how far you could toss a guardian or something  
  
,Kiarou , and Lox were coming. I think Prime and Megatron were coming too." *sigh* "maraku go find them"   
  
" the usual way?"  
  
"Yeah have fun ^_^"  
  
**Maraku vanishs into the darkness like a shadow running from light**  
  
"Just bring them back ali......"   
  
_  
  
_  
  
*sigh* "I hate it when he does that"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"HA ITS OVER Kiarou ! I summon my Yata-Garasu again! "  
  
In what looks like a whirlwind of light a spirtual bird flys from the sky and lands on a skull that has appeard on the ground.   
  
"Great....." -_- Sighed Kiarou.   
  
Kiarou: 0700  
  
Lox: 4500  
  
"hey Megatron your gonna owe me 20$ ^_^ "  
  
"...........shut up Optimus...........THIS IS THE LAST TIME I BET ON YOU KIAROU!!"  
  
"well all i have left is my two face downs...."  
  
kiarou muttered as Lox  
  
began to attack.   
  
"And now its time! Yata contiue the lock! Attack!"  
  
The spirtual bird took off and headed straight for Kiarou when suddenly a trap card blocked the birds path.  
  
Kiarou grinned, "Not so fast... I may lose this duel but it wont be by your evil doing"   
  
"And hows that?" chuckled Lox.   
  
"the trap your bird activated was Ultimate offering and Ill sacrifice 500 of my life points to summon sangan in atk mode"  
  
Kiarou:0200  
  
Lox:4500  
  
"that wont help you...." Lox laughs as sangans falls into a hole in the ground.  
  
"trap hole....well i still get its effect" Kiarou muttered  
  
Lox declared another attack and again the spiritual bird took flight and headed straight for Kiarou's head.  
  
and in what seemed to be a split second another whirlwind of light appeared before Kiarou and in pure disbelief Lox saw a kuriboh appear and block yatas attack.  
  
"LOL" Laughs Kiarou  
  
"Kuriboh negates the damage of yatas attack"  
  
"....u little"   
  
"BUT WAIT! THERES MORE!!" Kiarou said as he pressed the button his duel disk.   
  
Lox watched in horror as a ring made of grenades appeard around her yatas neck.The weight of the ring made the bird fall like a rock, It hit the ground with a giant thud.   
  
"O_O NOOOO!!!!"   
  
"YES ^_^ IF I GO OUT IM TAKING YOUR BIRD WITH ME"  
  
"This just got interesting" Laughed Megatron.   
  
"NOW my Ring of destruction will kill your yata and me as well but   
  
it is worth it =D !" Kiarou laughed as Lox's yata was engulfed in flames.   
  
Kiarou:0000  
  
Lox:4500  
  
"Your gonna pay for that Kiarou....cause now Im gonna....do something you hate....IM GONNA HUG YOU =] !!"   
  
Kiarou grabs his deck, hiss's at Lox and runs out of the room.  
  
Optimus laughs and says "ok Megatron you owe me 20$"  
  
"Like heck I do! Kiarou killed himself. You said if Lox beat Kiarou in a duel, not if Kiarou kills himself."   
  
Optimus gives him a serious look, "No Kiarou lost GImme my 20$!!"   
  
"NO"!  
  
"YES"!  
  
"NO"!  
  
and then they jumped into a good ol' fashioned anime dust fight with arms and legs swinging every which away.  
  
Lox watched and sighed  
  
"Men...."   
  
"There you are....."   
  
"WHOS THAT!" shrieked lox,   
  
A shadow slowly creeped toward the fight , suddenly Maraku emerged from the shadow matrix style and grabbed Megatron and Optimus by the ears.  
  
"Now that I have your attention.Theres a staff meeting your late for." Maraku said as he dragged Megatron and Optimus off. Lox shortly followed.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"LOl hey listen this one its off the hook!  
  
"You got a Lobster and you got a magnet! chicken pwnz! LOL"  
  
]"LOL good one trunks! ^_^ " said fah.  
  
All of the sudden Kiarou runs right by fah and trunks.  
  
"WHOA I wonder what that was about!" Shrilled fah.  
  
Maraku rushed by them in pursuit of Kiarou.  
  
"Your not skipping another meeting Kiarou"  
  
he hissed  
  
Fah and trunks stood there speechless.   
  
The didnt seem to notice the third figure that went in pursuit of nataku.  
  
Kiarou seems to make a wrong turn as he slams into a door labeled Storage #8   
  
"Ouch...whoa" Kiarou stands in amazement as he sees replicas of all the   
  
7 millinium items and a strange 8th item.   
  
Instictivly Kiarou grabs hold of the millium ring and trys it on.  
  
and in that instant Maraku comes in the room and grabs the millium rod and smacks Kiarou in the face knocking him into the case holding the Millinum controller .   
  
" OUCH" YElled Kiarou.  
  
Maraku laughs and says   
  
"well that should teach you not to skip another   
  
Staff meeting =]"   
  
The third figure jumped in and attempted to grab the controller but Maraku saw him and triped him where he fell onto the controller.he quickly jumped back up and grabed natakus millinium rod and as they both struggle over the item, Kiarou trys to get up but stands on the millinum controller pressing a button that causes the item to illuminate with a red glow.   
  
"YOU FOOL!" Maraku screamed as a brilliant white Light appeared and engulfed them all.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
Kiarou wakes up in a hospital with the Millinium ring around his neck and sees  
  
an old man with a funky hair-doo sleeping in a chair beside his bed.  
  
He then notices that he isnt looking at the old man   
  
like he would with his eyes, its as if he is watching  
  
through another persons eyes.   
  
" what is going on............." 


	2. Set into motion

"where am I? " kiarou thought   
  
He looked around and saw a endless sky line of clouds, to the north he saw through the eyes of another persons eyes.   
  
THUD THUD THUD  
  
"what the hell was that"  
  
Suddenly to the east a door appeard with a lock shaped like the millinium ring.   
  
THUD THUD THUD   
  
A voice cried out somewhat muffled   
  
" GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I know your not the evil spirit I dont care who you are just get me the hell out of here!"   
  
Kiraou took the ring and placed it firmly into the lock and the door opend.   
  
"Dear God can this be!" Kiraou exclaimed.   
  
There before kiarou stood bakura.  
  
Bakura looked at kiarou with a relieved look and said.  
  
"Thanks....but Im curious you are you and what did you do with the evil spirit that locked me up?"   
  
Kiarou still in shock replied  
  
"I cant believe Im talkin to bakura! Ive heard the storys.... nevermind......I dont know how I got here or where the evil spirit is "   
  
Bakura and kiarou began discussing how kiarou got here for about an hour when Kiarous Ring began to glow.   
  
"damn could this mean?" Kiarou growled  
  
"bakura hide this could be the evil spirit returning!"  
  
bakura nodded and ran off into the clouds, Kiarou stood ready for the intruder whoever it may be. For awhile he saw nothing until a shape slowly began to form in the west. The person appeard to be wearing egyptian clothes. The person seemed to be carring a gold object,   
  
CHING   
  
Out of no where the ring began to point at the person, and kiarou knew what the person held.  
  
Kiarou glared and said  
  
"The millinium rod...........marik......."   
  
Marik laughed and said   
  
" No not quite......Im shocked you didnt recognize me kiarou."  
  
Kiraou took a few steps back with a shocked expression on his face   
  
"O....Otega? How the hell did you get in mariks body? "   
  
Again Otega laughed and replied  
  
" That was me and nataku who were fighting in storage room number 8. I tried to steal the rod and it looks like I was successfull.  
  
Im not quite sure how I got in mariks body but I think it has something to do with the millinium item u steped on while me and maraku were fighting . If you want we could join forces and use our combined powers to win battle city and claim the pharohs powers for our own"  
  
"I dont know it sounds like fun though, WAIT did you say battle city! WE ARE IN BATTLE CITY!!??" Kiarou screamed.  
  
Otega leaned back nervously and said "uh yeah I thought you knew"   
  
Kiarou jumped about " I had no clue! SWEET! "   
  
Otega gave kiraou a serious look and said " Ok ok now you have to find yourself a duel disk and get some locator cards "  
  
"Right right I remember find the duelist then its on to bonz" noted kiarou   
  
"Kiarou is that the evil spirit?"  
  
shouted bakura from the east.  
  
"Crap bakuras coming back you have to go, Ill take care of him "   
  
Otega nodded and vanished into the clouds.   
  
Bakura came walking up and kiarou spun around millinium ring glowing like the sun.   
  
"Im sorry bakura but I have to lock you back up for now"   
  
and with a brillient white light bakura was back locked behind the strange door.   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Zzz Zzz Zzz.......yawn what the hell!" Screamed grandpa as kiarou (in bakuras body) stood before him glaring at him.  
  
"Sorry old man but I have to set the wheels of fate into motion" kiarou said as his millinium ring glowed and the old man fell.   
  
Moments later kiraou left the hospitial and found a duelist looking over his deck, he uses the millinium ring to play a punishment game on the poor soul , kiarou takes his duel disk and inserts his deck. With an evil grin kirarou walks toward the graveyard,   
  
"On to bonz ......" 


	3. Shadow game

Shadi paused "Something is not right..........The balance of the millinium items has falterd I must use the the powers of my millinium item to find the disturbance" His millinium key glows and he enters a small portal.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"EEK!!!: Screamed the duelist as he ran from the graveyard and he threw his duel disk with his locator card at the ground.  
  
"Ha ha ha" laughed Zygore "We gots 5 locator cards now "   
  
Bonz nodded "All we need now is one more sucker"  
  
Syd rolls his eyes "Blimy how many more blokes can be this stupid.  
  
Bonz turned and saw the birds in the distance "Quick everybody to their positions befo.....AHHHGG!!!!!!" Bonz screamed as he saw Kiarou standing right beside him.   
  
"whoa I didnt evan see hem dere" said zygore.   
  
"Some bugger Ill show you to sneak up on us!" Syd jumped at kiarou who simply turned around and using his millinium ring knocked syd to the ground.  
  
"Looks like this fool desires to play a punishment game....."   
  
Syd took a fews steps back with a nervous look in his eye. "A....a...punishment game?"  
  
Kiarou laughed and explained " Its quite simple You pick a type of card Monster, magic , or trap and if I draw the type of card you pick and I will lose and you will live, however If you pick wrong You will face the wrath of the card I draw.To be fair Ill let you choose 3 times you must win 2 out of 3 times to win. "   
  
A purple fog engulfed them all as Syd gulped and choose "Ill pick magic"  
  
Kiarou drew a card  
  
"Kuriboh... 2 guess's left"  
  
Syd began to sweat "Ill pick Magic again"  
  
Kiraou grinned and drew a card  
  
"book of moon...Lucky guess....One more guess"  
  
Syd said "Ill choose trap card"  
  
Kirarou drew the last card  
  
"You have sealed your fate fool, I have drawn dark necrofear!"  
  
From the card Dark Necrofear arose and took shape before Syd and looked at him.   
  
"BBBBB BUGGER!!!!" Syd screamed   
  
Kiarou laughed " You have lost this shadow game and now you will suffer!"   
  
Dark necrofear looked at its doll and tossed it to everyones suprise dark necrofear grabs syd who begins and holds him like she did the doll.  
  
"NOOOOo... " syd screamed as he slowly began to take the dolls shape. Bonz and zygore watched on as All that was left of Syd lies in dark necrofears arms As Dark necrofear returned to the card kiarou shuffled it back into his deck and turned to bonz.  
  
Zygore yells "How the hell did you do that!! WHere is SYD!!!!"  
  
Kirarou ignored zygore and said , " I challenge you to a duel, put up all 5 of your locator cards or you will suffer the same fate as your friend"   
  
Bonz with no other choice accepted the duel.   
  
Kiarous inserted his deck and drew 5 cards.  
  
"You may go first"   
  
Bonz drew 6 cards.  
  
"Ill avenge Syd by playing Snakehair the Sorceress (1500/1200) I end my turn"   
  
The strange zombie aroze from the hologram emmitters and let out a small hiss.  
  
Kiarou drew   
  
"Ill set this monster in defense mode"  
  
A monster card emerged onto the field in defense mode.  
  
" I end my turn"   
  
Bonz yelled "I draw!"   
  
"I think I will summon this monster, GO my DRAGON ZOMBIE! (1600/0) " The Dragon crawled its way out of the grave and snorted.   
  
"Dragon Zombie atk his monster! Gastly breath attack!"   
  
The dragon let out a steam of toxic gas and kirous card arose and revealed giant germ which appeared before the gas and was destroyed.   
  
"Ha your weak defense monster is destroyed Now snake hair atk his life points directly !" screamed bonz. Suddenly Bonz life points droped to 3500. "what the hell?"   
  
Kiarou pointed out " When giant germ is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle you automaticly lose 500 life points."   
  
As soon as kiarou finished speaking two more giant germs appeared before him. Kiarou continued speaking,   
  
"In additon When its destroyed in battle I can summon 2 more giant germs should they exist in my deck. "   
  
Bonz took a step back and said " Well Ill still atk your monster with my snake hair! "   
  
bonz's snake hair attacks and destroys one of kiarous giant germs bringing Kiarous lifepoints to 3500 while bonzs is now 3000.   
  
"Are you quite done?"   
  
"no , before I end my turn Ill play Polymerization and fuse my snake hair and dragon Zombie to form the Great Mammoth of Goldvine! (2200/?)"  
  
The two zombies disappeared in the portal behind them and A giant undead Mammoth emerged from it .   
  
Kiarou didnt to seem impressed.   
  
"Since It takes one turn for a fusion monster to be able to attack I fused my monster at the end of mine so I wouldnt have to wait and yes I end my turn"  
  
"about time" Kiarou says as he draws.  
  
" Ill sacrifice my giant germ to summon my Fiend Helpomer (2000/1400) "   
  
Helpomers card appeard on the field and absorbed giant germ and helpomer appeared on the field.   
  
Kiarous eyes went wide and he yelled " NOW that I have 3 fiends in my graveyard I can special summon this monster!" Kiarou sets a monster on the field and a puprle spirt emerges from the card and takes form and reveals Dark necrofear (2200/2800). In Dark necrofears hands was the doll of Syd or whats left of him   
  
Bonz shrilled "holy crap thats syd!"   
  
Kiarou grined as he set a face down card into his duel disk and said   
  
"Ill set this and end my turn"  
  
Bonz looked at kiraous monsters and since helpomer was the weaker of the two monsters he decides to atk it.   
  
"Great Mammoth of Goldvine attack his helpomer!"   
  
With a quick charge the mammoth made short work of helpomer.   
  
Kiraou shrugged it off and informed bonz of helpomers graveyard effect, bonz didnt seem to care.   
  
"I end my turn anyways" said bonz.  
  
Kiarou drew   
  
"Now it is time REVEAL FACE DOWN CARD!"   
  
Kiarou pressed the button on his duel disk and a magic card arose.   
  
Kiarou explained " My magic card Metamorphisis will change my lvl 8 dark necrofear into a lvl 8 fusion monster from my fusion deck"   
  
Bonz watched as darknecrofear began to transform in a hidious way suddenly 1000 wings sprouted and a head of a golden monk appeard , a jet pack strapped itself around the monster. The stats of the fusion monster appeared before bonz.  
  
[i] "The great Sonic Senju "  
  
Sonic bird and Senju of the thousand hands  
  
Lvl 8   
  
Fusion monster/Light/fairy  
  
atk:1700   
  
Defense: 2500  
  
Fusion effect: When this monster is fusion summoned or special summoned add one Ritual monster and one Ritual spell card from your deck to your hand. This monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle at any time, (allthough damage calculation is applied normally) During each of your draw phases instead of drawing you can move 1 Ritual type monster and 1 Ritual spell card from your deck to your hand once per turn. [/i]  
  
"This monster will bring about your destruction" laughed Kirarou as he moved the masked beast and the ritual monster to his hand.   
  
Bonz nervously took a step back "noo....." 


	4. Instrument of destruction

"Nooo... this cant.....be!"   
  
bonz took a step back, and he braced himself and in a scream   
  
"YOU WONT BEAT ME I WILL CRUSH YOU! Great Mammoth of Goldvine atk his   
  
Great sonic senju! Undead crush attack!"  
  
The massive undead monster charged kiarous monster who braced it self and  
  
with stood the attack, but slammed into kiarou lowering his life points  
  
to 3000.   
  
Kiarou:3000   
  
Bonz: 3500  
  
Kiarou let out a slow but evil laugh.   
  
"Now its my turn....... I draW!"   
  
"Its time you met the instrument of your destruction..." Kiarou slamed a card into his duel disk  
  
Two candles with the letters M appeard to the left and right of the great sonic senju and two  
  
massive portals that could only be described as the gates of hell opened up and The great sonic senju   
  
turned and walked through the right portal as The masked beast walked throught the left portal.  
  
"By offering my Great sonic senju I was able to summon The masked beast!(3200/1800)  
  
"And now Masked beast atk his Great mammoth!"   
  
The fiend ran up to the mammoth and turned the bones into rubble.   
  
Bonz:2500   
  
"How fitting that my masked beast turned your monster into boneszz " kiarou laughed and quickly   
  
gave a serious look.   
  
"its your turn now bonz."   
  
Bonz gave a blank stare and drew a card  
  
"Ill set this monster in defense mode"  
  
A card appeard threw the hologram onto the field. Bonz fell to his knees.   
  
"I....I...end my turn"  
  
Kiarou drew a card and his face lit up.   
  
"Its time I finished this"   
  
The masked beat turned to zygore and began walking toward him.  
  
Zygore let out a shrill and attempted to run but the masked beast caught him  
  
and bonz watched in terror as the beast turned zygore into one of its masks,   
  
the beast then returned to the battle position.   
  
"What is going on in this duel!"  
  
"Duel?"   
  
Kiarou laughed  
  
"This ceased to be a duel long ago, this shadow game is nearing its end" its time for you to join your friends"  
  
"Masked beast destroy his face down card!!! "  
  
The great beast destroyed the face down armored zombie.  
  
" I shall end this by playing this card"  
  
Kiarou took a card from his hand and placed it on the duel disk, the card recognition systemn   
  
took effect and in a whirlpool of light a portal that resembled a odd machine with spirits flying in   
  
and out of it. A skull then appeard before kiarou and a spirtual bird flew from the odd portal and sat on the   
  
skull.   
  
"I have summoned yata-garasu, this is it......"   
  
WIth a grin kiarou declared the attack and the spiritual bird took flight straight for bonz.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ishzu walks away from the defeated duelist and looks at her locator cards.  
  
"Now that I have my sixth locator card I can now join the pharaoh at the battle city fi....."  
  
Ishizu paused and turned around to see shadi.  
  
"Ishizu we must talk"   
  
"strange this is for I have not forseen it." Ishizu said   
  
"I am afraid this deals with the paralell items " Shadi quietly whisperd  
  
"Is there such a thing?"  
  
Shadi nods " They are very powerfull yet Im curious on how one got here"  
  
"What do you mean how one got here?"  
  
Shadi turned to her  
  
"I sent them all to the future using this"   
  
shadi pulled a orb out of his poket that had a blinding glare to it.  
  
"This is called the Millinium controller, it has the ability to shift things , like time. My key can   
  
unlock time allowing me to move into the future and hide it, I entrusted it to a man from the future named  
  
vertigo to hold onto the the millinium controller and protect it from evil. But little did I know that   
  
vertigo had the other 7 paralell items in there as well . Somehow the Millinium controller was activated  
  
and 2 of the millinium items were switched."  
  
Ishizu gave him and odd look  
  
"what powers does a paralell item have"  
  
Shadi started to walk away as he said  
  
" All I know is that their powers are the same but the users of the paralell itemss become inherintly evil , the   
  
longer you use them the more evil you become. Making the users of such Items more dangerous , be  
  
carefull ishizu, "  
  
"farewell shad........(Sigh) gone again"   
  
Ishizu said as she begin to walk toward the stadium.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Kiarou walked from the graveyard with a grin on his face, as he neared the stadium his ring   
  
began to point to the right of him .  
  
"Slow down there friend"   
  
The voice said.  
  
It is otega, Kiarou thought to himself. He then noticed Odion standing beside otega, arms folded   
  
giving kiarou a hard stern look.  
  
Otega spoke "........Bakura let us talk..........over there" , as he walked away from odion,  
  
"What is it marik? " kiarou chuckled  
  
"Dont play games! Odion is getting supsicous!"   
  
"Is that so, since when was odion my problem"  
  
"we still need him for the finals you fool" otega grunted   
  
" Im aware of how the past turned out or will turn out as it is"  
  
Otega turned and looked at odion  
  
"what if the odion loses to joey like in the past"  
  
Kiraous eyes widened, " you mean Dark marik? If dark marik is in you we must make sure odion does not lose"  
  
Otega nodded "it is agreed then, you go enter the battle city finals from the north Ill enter it from the south   
  
and odion will enter from the east"   
  
The three went there seperate ways towards the battle city finals 


	5. Arrival

Chapter 5   
  
"Arrival"  
  
"Mokuba can you feel the anticipation in the air?"  
  
"Yea big brother I cant wait!"   
  
"Its strange yugi , and his loser squad shouldve been here by now. I mean  
  
they were right behind us."  
  
Mokuba turned and said " Who knows maybe they are enjoying their last minutes   
  
before my big bro cremes them."  
  
Kaiba grinned " Well they will have to wait until I whip yugi and claim his   
  
god card Osiris Saint dragon."  
  
*Beep beep beep*  
  
Kiaba turned to his communicator on his collar. He pressed it.  
  
"what is it?"  
  
The sound seemed to crackle as a voice responded. " Sorry to disturb you Mr.Kaiba  
  
but the stratos blimp duel system has been ................Disconnected...."  
  
Kaiba shouted back angrily " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DISCONNECTED!! I WILL ALLOW   
  
NO INTERUPTIONS IN MY TOURNAMENT!!!"  
  
THe voice responded back nervously . " Well uh sir, uh everything was going according   
  
to schedule until that is somebody disconnected everything to that system, the access panel,  
  
the electricity. It may be sabatoge sir."  
  
Kiaba grunted "Not now" he thought "not during my tournament," He slamed his fist into a nearby   
  
piece of wood , breaking it in half " Ive spent 2 billion dollars to get this damn tournament  
  
going I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPP...."  
  
*Beep beep beep*  
  
The voice from his communicator spoke again " SIR SIR We can   
  
have it fixed in 4 hours after we land sir In time for midnight so that the   
  
duels will be over by morning as planned."   
  
Kiaba grunted "Looks like we will need to get some sleep early"  
  
Mokuba smiled and said "dont worry bro we can handle this"  
  
Kiaba tapped his communicator " How long till you get here"  
  
"20 minutes sir"   
  
Kiaba sighed " very well then Ill inform the finalists"  
  
Kaiba looked to the right and saw yugi, tea, mai, joey , tristen , duke , serenity.  
  
"speak of the devil...."  
  
"Hi kaiba" yugi smiled looking around  
  
"welcome yugi, of course its no suprise to see you here"   
  
"No offense kiaba" joey chuckled "but this is one crappy place to have the finals"  
  
Tristen hit joey in the back of the head " Stupid dont be rude! ITs his tournament after all"  
  
Tea looks around and asks "well kiaba is this where the finals take place?"  
  
Kaiba laughs "Im afraid not...the place is actuall...."  
  
Kaiba was interupted by the apperance of another individual.  
  
The figure slowly walked in the wind howling at his footsteps.   
  
A cape and hood shrouded the man as he walked up to kaiba.   
  
"And you are?"   
  
the deep voiced man responded " I am marik"  
  
Everybody took a step back   
  
Kaiba grinned " You know if it were not for your god card I would have you kicked out of my tournament  
  
in a heartbeat."  
  
Odion (mariK) chuckled and walked on past the group and stood alone.  
  
Another strange wind picked up as namu (otega) Walked into the arena   
  
Everybody greeted him as yet another person walked into the stadium , everyone turned to see   
  
bakura (kiarou) walk in the stadium wearing the Millinium ring.  
  
"NO WAY" said yugi , the millinium item glowed and yami took over.   
  
"The evil spirit has taken over bakura again!"  
  
"Impossible" tristen said " I threw it away in duelist kingdom"  
  
Yami responded " I wish it was that easy"  
  
Bakura (kiarou) laughed "Yugi I am not the evil spirit that you have come to know. My name is kiarou I  
  
now inhabit the millinium ring and control bakura I know of your secrets yami and I shall claim your power!"  
  
"Greaaat" said joey "another power hungry millinium item toten wacko"  
  
Kiarou turned to joey millinium ring glowing   
  
Suddenly yami's puzzle began to glow brighter than kiarous ring  
  
"ENOUGH! YOU SHALL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS" yami yelled   
  
"Hmph, fine by me yami, Ill just take you out in our shadow game later"   
  
Yugi thought "what did he mean by that"  
  
Kiarou turned and looked at yamis friends and to his shock saw serenity and tristen.  
  
he whisperd to himself "fa....mo....you look so young..." He shook his head and turned to kaiba.  
  
"Now that seven of the finalists have gathered," kaiba said  
  
" although the Locator Cards have lead you to this location, it is not actually where  
  
the finals will be held."   
  
kaiba grinned as he points to the sky  
  
As everyone wonders what they could mean by this,  
  
the stadium lights are angled upwards as a large blimp, Kaiba Craft 3,   
  
lands in the center of the stadium. While the finalists look on in amazement kaiba makes an annoucnement.  
  
Kaiba sighed and explained  
  
"Sadly however we must rest for 4 hours while repairs on the duel disk system are underway"  
  
everybody turned to kaiba wondering what had happend  
  
Kiarou thought to himself "this is not how things happend in the past"  
  
Otega appeared in kiarous mind.....  
  
Kiarou spoke "Somethings not right this didnt happen in the storys I was told as a child"  
  
Otega responed "Ive noticed"   
  
Kiarou got angry " this could change everything"  
  
Otega shrugged " only time will tell"  
  
otega left kiarous mind and noticed kaiba was still talking  
  
".......so now if you will all step on board the blimp you will be directed toward your rooms and   
  
you should rest until the repairs are completed, after they are completed you will all be contacted and   
  
the finalists match ups will be determined."  
  
Everybody began boarding the blimp and kaiba turned around and told the guards to wait for the 8th duelist  
  
before they locked up the door.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Kiarou settled into his room and set his deck down beside his bed.   
  
Serenity ,mai, and tea watched as kiarou closed the door to his room.   
  
"I think its weird that we are in the room right beside that guy?" asked mai   
  
Serenity smiled and said "kiarou I like that name"   
  
Tea frowned and said "Knock it off you guys lets get some rest"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Everybody else settled in their rooms and went to sleep as kaibas engineers worked feverishly on repairing the   
  
duel disk system, Unknown to everyone the sabatour was still on the blimp.  
  
The figure walks into kiarous room ............... 


	6. Departure

*bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang *  
  
"Damn it" Kiarou gets more and more pissed as he trys to sleep in the   
  
inner mind of bakura.  
  
"how the hell am I supposed get some sleep around here"   
  
Kiarou rolls over and trys to get some more sleep , a figure enters the   
  
room.  
  
The figured silently picked up kiarous deck and looked at it,   
  
"Where have I seen this before...." the figured chuckled. "Now for a little fun"  
  
The figure took his index finger, and ran it from Kiarou's bed,  
  
up the wall and out the door the figure came back into the room  
  
he took his hand, and slowly wave over Kiarou, a blue aura appeared around   
  
kiarou.   
  
The figure grins, takes out a knive twirls it and vanishs.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Back in future  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Vertigo watchs the replay over and over and over again with no avail.  
  
"Where the hell did they go" he muttered.   
  
*Knock knock knock*  
  
Lox walked in "Sir serenity and tristen are here ...They are wondering where their son is"  
  
Vertigo sighed " Thats what Im trying to figure out.......Let them In...."  
  
Serenity walks in followed by tristen both wearing wedding rings .   
  
Serenity began to speak but Tristen interupted,   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Lox gave a funny look and left the room.   
  
Vertigo grabbed a remote and changed the Giant TV screen to show what he was watching   
  
on his computer.   
  
"The camera caught this....."  
  
maraku was chasing kiarou as maraku cornerd him in Storage room #8 kiarou grabbed the Paralell  
  
ring ,maraku grabbed the rod and they fought when a 3rd person jumped in the fight  
  
and kiarou stepped on something when a bright white light appeared and then all three were lying on   
  
the ground.  
  
"What happend" asked serenity  
  
Vertigo turned to her and shrugged his shoulders " He activated that item shadi had me protecting "  
  
"I dont know what happend after that"   
  
Lox re-entered the room "Boss we need you in the white room" She winked at him and waved him over  
  
vertigo turned to Tristen ,   
  
"Please excuse me I have a problem to resolve. I shall return in a moment"  
  
Tristen and serenity continued to watch the replaying video.   
  
Suddenly a portal appears and Tristen and serenity turn in suprise to see shadi standing there   
  
before them.  
  
"Tristen....Serenity...My millinium Items led me here   
  
Serenity began Crying " what has happend to our son!"   
  
" He has worn the Ring of mages aslo known as the paralell ring it was made to protect the other millinum items  
  
unfortuneatly it was created with dark magic which cause the bearer of such paralell mage items turn evil, "  
  
Tristen started to become angry " What the hell are we supposed to do!"   
  
" I shall go back in time and do what I can But to do not trust to hope the mage ring may have allready claimed   
  
his soul , "  
  
Serenity began crying again and tristen held her close , shadi began to walk towards another portal  
  
"Im sorry.....I tried to protect him " He thought "Such a tragedy...It must be his fate to follow his fathers footsteps,   
  
To honor the wishs of a dying man was the honorable thing to do maybe it was the wrong thing to do..... only time shall tell"  
  
Shadi walked into the portal and disappeard.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Lox and vertigo were walking down the hallway towards the white roo  
  
"Did you notice that the ring is missing as well as the rod?" vertigo asked lox  
  
"no" lox said confused   
  
"I am curious though.....How did the evil spirit of the millinium ring get into kiarous body  
  
and what about the spirit of evil marik go into maraku and mariks spirit go into the body of   
  
otega???"  
  
Vertigo stoped and looked around to make sure nobody was listening  
  
"Its simple when the controller was activated kiarou was holding the ring so the ring and his spirit went into another body   
  
Im guessing into the millinium ring that bakura holds"   
  
"But what about marik"   
  
"Otega and maraku were both holding the rod when the controller was activated the spirit of   
  
the evil marik went into marakus body while the spirit of marik went into the body of otega"  
  
They began to walk towards the white room again  
  
voices began to appear from the room ahead  
  
"I demand to be relased at once! " said a dark and mysterious voice  
  
"oh shut up you fool at least your evil half is no longer in your body"  
  
Lox gave vertigo a curious look " how much longer are we gonna keep them here?"  
  
vertigo laughed " Until I get all of the mage items that with the puzzle to create what I need"  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Back in the past aboard the stratos blimp  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
A bright blue aura is around kiarou as he gets up to get him a snack   
  
In yugis room,  
  
Yugi turns over trying hard to get some sleep as the mysterious figure appears from no where and   
  
picks up yugis deck   
  
He looks at it and says   
  
"I may regret this but I want this to be a fair"   
  
he then slips 2 cards into yugis deck.  
  
again the figure takes out a knive twirls it and vanishs.  
  
"ooahha!" yugi yawns as he gets up to get a drink of water.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"   
  
yugi jumped back   
  
"what the hell was that???"  
  
Yugi turned down the hallway as kiarou ran past yugi full speed down the hallway screaming,   
  
with mai and tea giggling in short pursuit.  
  
"come back kiarou!!!" giggled tea  
  
"YEAH!" mai yelled "All we want is a hug!! "   
  
"what the hell is going on??" yugi said   
  
Joey walks outside his door "Some of us are TRYING to SLE...."   
  
*WHAM!!!*   
  
Joey slammed right into mai as she ran around the corner, they both hit the ground pretty hard,  
  
the way they landed their lips just happend to touch.   
  
They both jumped faces red and joey ran back into his room embarassed as mai looked on with a confused look.   
  
Meanwhile tea was gaining on kiarou...  
  
Kiarou crys out in a whining voice " why are you chasin me???"  
  
"hee hee hee your soooooo cute when you run" tea giggled   
  
Kiarou ran faster only to run into serenity   
  
"Not so fast cute guy!"  
  
Kiarou stood silent and shocked  
  
He shivered a reply  
  
"nooo......" he tried to duck behind her but it was too late tea moved in from behind and tackled him  
  
Otega and seto who was watching couldnt help but laugh, as tea mai and serenity dragged kiarou back   
  
to their room kiarou screaming the whole way.....  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
at 5 Minutes to midnight kiraou (the blue aura had faded) mangaged to sneak out of tea's mais and serenity's room  
  
he met otega in the hallway.   
  
Otega laughed "How did it go" he winked  
  
Kiarou gave him a nasty look " nothing happend...........they just tied me up to thier bed and slept right beside me......."  
  
Otega laughed harder " yeah SLEPT beside you"   
  
kiarou rolled his eyes " Think that all you want nothing happend"  
  
otega regained his composer "well why were they chasing you in the first place"   
  
"I dont know but I felt something.........different....."   
  
Everybody was beging to wake up and leave their rooms as a anouncement was made  
  
*****ATTENTION THE 8TH FINALIST HAS ARRIVED AND THE DUEL DISK SYSTEM HAS BEEN REPAIRED. ALL DUELIST PLEASE REPORT TO MAIN   
  
MEETING ROOM TO DECIDE THE ORDER OF MATCHS***************  
  
THe stratos blimp began to lift off and began its departure to the skys. 


	7. No reasons for power

The Blimps jets kicked in and Kirarou lost his balance for a moment. Kiarou  
  
looked around to see if anybody saw his error in stance and saw serenity looked at him   
  
and giggled.   
  
Suddenly over the speaker  
  
"ATTENTION ALL FINALISTS REPORT TO THE MAIN MEET AREA TO DETERMINE THE RIVALS!"  
  
"Heh" kiarou chuckeld " I guess we better be going"  
  
Otega stopped him "What was this talk of YOU taking the pharohs power for yourself"  
  
"I thought we were in this together"   
  
"........we are..." kiraou said looking away from otega grinning. The shadow covering his eyes reeked of   
  
deceit but he didnt let otega aware of it.  
  
'I couldnt let him know' kiarou thought,  
  
'This urge for power I have, Its getting stronger, the more I want it , the less   
  
I seem to care about the whys and reasons.'  
  
'Heh reasons for power' kiraou laughs   
  
"Who needs a reason"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"OMPh...this is omph good" joey said as he is stuffing his mouth with food.  
  
"better chill out before you get as fat as your ego" tea giggled   
  
"eh whats that supposed to mean?" joey glared at tea and stuck his tounge at her,  
  
"grr this is taken too long"  
  
"Kaiba!"   
  
Kaiba turned and leered at joey  
  
"how do we dertmine the rivals?" joey yelled  
  
"Quiet you. Cant you wait?"  
  
he sighed as he pressed his communicator,  
  
"why havnt we started?"  
  
"UH...3 DUELISTS HAVNT ARRIVED YET. MR.KAIBA"  
  
Kaiba snapped his fingers "Start it anyways"   
  
"hmph start it anyways"  
  
The lights dimmed and a larget bingo machine appeared in the shape of   
  
kaibas blue eyes ultamte dragon.  
  
The machine began to whir  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Kiarou headed his way towards the elevator to the dueling arena   
  
just as ishizu walked out of the door   
  
"what the hell?" Kiarou said as ishizu didnt see him and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Ugh.." Ishizu moaned as they both tried to get up,  
  
as kiarou got up his hand touched the millinium necklece  
  
Kiarous eyes went wide as the scenes and voices from the past present and future flew past him at the speed of light  
  
**the creature came from hell buster sword in hand........The beam of light and energy slowly moved toward yugi..........  
  
I have done it ! THe POWER OF THE MAGES ARE.........we finally meet my son.........the hind D slowly cirled kiarou as......  
  
why the hell do you keep calling me your son who the hell are you!..........the moon shattered as the energy beam disapated...  
  
....kiarou" she cries "no......***  
  
Kiarous closed his eyes and rubbed them  
  
"You have seen the future past and present" Ishizu said  
  
"leave me alone" kiarou muttered as he staggered to the elevator"  
  
The elvator door shut as the first duels are announce.   
  
"DUELIST 6 BAKURA RYU VS DUELIST 3 MUTO YUGI PROCEED TO THE STRATOS DUELING ARENA IMMEDIATELY"  
  
Ishizu sighed as she turned and went back into her room.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
The elevator whirred as the gang was heading up the blimp   
  
"hey yugi why didnt bakura show up to determine the rivals?"  
  
"I dont know tea, one thing I do know is that person is not bakura"  
  
"he said his name was kiarou didnt he?" tristen said  
  
" Yes he said he knew the future but if thats the case..."   
  
Yugi paused as the elevator doors oppend and everyone saw kiarou standing on the dueling arena  
  
"What?! How did he know he was to duel?" mokuba shouted  
  
Kiarou grinned " Heh I thought I told you fools I can see the future  
  
I can see your deaths , my rise to power EVERYTHING"   
  
Kaiba smirked "Gee I dont know how much more crap I can take during this tournament"  
  
Kiarou started laughing   
  
Everyone stared to gasp as the ring around kiarou began to glow blindingly white   
  
The entire sky turned purple as a massive cloud engulfed the blimp .  
  
Yugi turned and shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!"   
  
"Taken this shadow game a bit further this entire blimp is now engulfed in the shadows, there is no escape! To put it quite frankly  
  
you lose YOU DIE! You dont duel YOU DIE EVERYONE DIES!!!! " kiarou begins to laugh manicaly  
  
as yugi stepped up to the dueling area.   
  
"Yugi" tea whispered "dont lose " she said as tear fell from her eye  
  
"Never lose yugi!"   
  
"we are behind you dont worry"  
  
"In this duel yugi has the advantage"  
  
"Yugi never loses!"  
  
Kaiba tapped his communicator   
  
"get us the hell out of this fog"  
  
"YES SIR"  
  
The blimps engines began to whir as the blimp moved into the fog  
  
everyone turned and gasped as they saw another blimp emergeing from the   
  
other cloud.   
  
"another blimp....but...how....??" kaiba said  
  
'Oh no' yugi thought "thats not another blimp its the same one"   
  
yugi said as they went into the cloud, when they came through the cloud they  
  
could see the back end of the blimp dissappearing to the cloud.  
  
kaiba shouts into his communitcator   
  
" STOP ALL ENGINES!...were stuck here for now...  
  
YUGI! Finish this loser and get us out of here"  
  
Yugi nodded and inserted his deck and activated his duel disk  
  
THe judge announced "Let the duel begin!"   
  
"Ill start first yugi!" kiarou said as he drew   
  
"time to meet your demise yugi, Ill summon my Vilepawn archfiend"   
  
A whirlpool of light revealed the fiend in a attack stance   
  
the creature sneered at yugi.  
  
"ugh that is disgusting" tea said  
  
"It sure is" mai shrugged  
  
"Ill also set these 2 cards "   
  
Two cards appeared face down on the field.   
  
"Oh yes I almost forgot Its time we had a scenry change something more ..."  
  
Kiarou didnt finish he slipped a magic card into the field magic slot of his duel disk and the   
  
dueling arena began to turn into a what looked like a arena full of archfiends Lightning began to strike all around the area  
  
kiarou finished " something like this, this magic card pandamonium will prevent me from paying life points per turn for my archfiend monsters"  
  
The archfiends in the arena began to hiss and leer at yugi   
  
"this is a akuma deck yugi the last of which youll ever see"  
  
yugi took a step back  
  
"its my turn!"   
  
yugi drew a card and looked at kiarous field  
  
'He has played a strong first turn but his monster is weak, I could attack and get a early lead, but what about his face down cards? '  
  
yugi paused ' i have to risk it'   
  
"I shall summon Gazeell, King of Mythical Beasts!  
  
The card appeard on to the field and the monster jumped through it and roared at kiarou   
  
"Gazeell atack his vile pawn now!"  
  
The beast charged foward towards kiarous monster  
  
when suddenly one of kiarous face down cards moved in front of gazeel stoping it in its tracks  
  
"I activate my trap card ultimate offering! "   
  
kiarous life points lowered to 3500 as a monster walked through the card  
  
"Ultimate offering allows me to normal summon a monster outside of my main phase "  
  
The monster jumped onto the field   
  
"I reveal ANOTHER vilepawn archfiend and when 2 archfiend pawns are on the field no archfiends can be attacked!"  
  
"This is merely the begining yugi" kiarou said as both pawns stood ready to attack.   
  
"The future is set there is no way for you to win!" 


End file.
